


Attention Please!

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Out of Character, Road to Ninja Setting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, cari perhatian itu perlu batasan. Apalagi yang kau goda itu seorang Hinata di dunia RTN, nak. #CrackPairingCelebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Please!

Attention Please! © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: K+  
Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata  
Genre: Humor  
Warning: Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, Fluff, One Shot, Road to Ninja setting.  
.  
Sasuke, cari perhatian itu perlu batasan. Apalagi yang kau goda itu seorang Hinata di dunia RTN, nak. #CrackPairingCelebration  
.  
.  
Sebuah ruangan berukuran medium dengan aksen ukiran kayu yang dominan, ditempati sepasang ninja yang baru kembali selepas misi di Sunagakure. Tersebutlah Hyuuga Hinata tengah menekuni berkas sedangkan Sasuke —yang menyandang status calon suami setelah menempuh berbagai cobaan yang berat— memandang bosan dari sudut ruangan. Sebelumnya, Hinata telah mengancamnya untuk mengambil jarak lebih dari dua meter dari posisinya, sekali mendekat, Hinata akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Entah kenapa, Hinata memang kurang suka pada gaya playboy sang pemuda Uchiha.   
Sasuke memulai aksinya untuk menarik perhatian Hinata.  
“Hinata.”  
Satu kali. Hinata tidak acuh.  
“…”  
“Hinata-hime.”  
Dua kali. Hinata mendelik.  
“Urusai.”  
“Hi-na-ta.”  
“DIAMLAH!”  
Hinata mengamuk juga pada akhirnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kentara sekali bahwa ia bosan.  
“Cih.”  
Sunyi.  
Oke, masalah selesai. Suara ketukan alat tulis dengan permukaan kertas di atas meja kembali mengisi kesunyian.  
Satu detik.   
Dua detik.  
Tiga detik.  
“Hina—”  
Brakk!  
Terjadi gempa lokal di atas meja kayu karena Hinata menggebraknya dengan kekesalan memuncak.  
“Kau berisik! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, bocah Uchiha sialan!”  
Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Baru memanggil nama saja sudah dimarahi apalagi kalau dia mengganggu sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut ya?   
Sasuke juga manusia yang butuh diperhatikan, bukan diabaikan, apalagi oleh Hinata. Oke, itu jeritan hatimu, Sasuke.  
“Aku bukan bocah, Hinata.”  
“Terserah. Jama shinai de.”  
Di sisi lain, Hinata yang tengah mengerjakan laporan seusai menyelesaikan misi menjadi sebal, bukannya membantu malah mengganggu, Sasuke idiot.   
“Kalau kau tidak mau bantu pulang saja!”  
“Memangnya apa yang harus aku bantu?”  
“Menulis.”  
Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan wajah berkerut. “Tidak mau. Aku malas.”  
“Pulang saja kalau begitu.”  
“Aku tidak mau.”  
Hinata mendelik kesal. Kenapa bisa dia menerima calon suami yang sangat mengesalkan seperti ini?  
“Membantu tidak, disuruh pulang juga tidak mau. Apa maumu, hah?!”  
Oke, ada sinyal hijau bagi Sasuke memulai aksinya untuk babak kedua, “Aku mau diperhatikan.”  
“Hah?”  
“Per-ha-ti-kan a-ku.”  
Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bosan selama lima detik.  
“Sudah.”  
Sasuke mengerang, “Bukan itu maksudku.”  
“Kemarilah.”  
Hinata mendekat perlahan, Sasuke malah sok menebar seringai lebar. Andaikan Hinata selalu penurut seperti ini, Sasuke pasti akan menjadi calon suami yang berbahagia.   
Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke selalu salah menduga. Bukannya diberi senyuman atau minimal Hinata mendekatinya dengan ucapan sayang, Hinata malah menjitak kepala Sasuke, “Dasar manusia berisik. Apa sih maumu?”  
Sasuke meringis tertahan, “Hei, kenapa kau kejam sekali pada calon suamimu, huh?”  
“Calon atau bukan, kau mengganggu. Jangan buat aku menyesal menerimamu, Uchiha Sasuke.”  
“Cih.”  
“Sana pulang sa—akh! Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!”  
Hinata baru saja akan berbalik dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya kalau Sasuke tidak menarik tangannya sampai ia terjatuh di atas tatami dengan posisi tubuhnya dibawah dan Sasuke mengurungnya dari atas.  
“Lepaskan!” Hinata meronta kesal, kedua tangannya dicekal.  
Sasuke menyeringai lagi, “Kau harus menurut pada calon suamimu lho, Uchiha Hinata.”  
Hinata memandang tidak percaya pada pria yang akan dinikahinya beberapa minggu lagi. Oh yeah, sekarang tabiatmu kelihatan Sasuke.  
“Kau—”  
Sasuke menahan ucapan Hinata dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hinata.  
“Diamlah, sebentar saja.”  
Sasuke melepas tangan Hinata, menuntun gadis itu dalam posisi duduk. Hinata masih berusaha sabar. Hinata tiba-tiba merasa sesak saat ia merasakan Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, sarat akan makna posesif dan sayang. Hinata menghela napas, dasar bocah manja, pikirnya. Hinata balas memeluk Sasuke dengan senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya.  
Beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata mulai merasa gerah.  
“Sudah, Sasuke?”  
Sasuke hanya diam, ia melepas tangan Hinata yang bergelayut di lehernya. Hinata menatap bingung pada wajah Sasuke yang kelihatan serius, tapi tidak ada balasan berarti dari Sasuke. Dan Hinata tersentak kaget saat merasakan bahwa ada suara ‘klik’ pada pergelangan tangannya.  
Sebuah borgol penghisap cakra menghiasi pergelangan tangannya dengan sempurna.  
Hinata benar-benar murka. Sasuke membohonginya dengan pura-pura bersikap manis. Sasuke sendiri terkekeh puas.  
“Nah, sekarang kau tidak bisa mengerjakan berkas sialan itu dan aku akan membuat perhatianmu terpusat seutuhnya padaku!”  
Ctak!  
Kedutan amarah menghiasi jidat sang gadis bermata ungu. Hinata menyeringai, “Hoo—”  
Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sedikit heran. Bingung saja, biasanya gadis itu akan memakinya —kalau sempat memukulnya juga— atau setidaknya mengutuknya dengan berbagai sumpah serapah.  
“—jangan pikir aku bodoh ya!”  
Bufft  
Sasuke kaget bukan main. Ia lupa pada tingkat kewaspadaan Hinata yang tinggi. Sasuke mendecih, sial!  
Hinata melenyapkan bunshin yang sejak tadi telah dibuatnya saat Sasuke menarik tubuhnya. Borgol cakra terjatuh ke atas tatami dengan suara gerincingan halus. Dengan gerakan cepat tubuh Hinata yang asli bergerak ke samping Sasuke yang masih tenggelam dalam rasa kaget.  
Kedua tangan bermuatan cakra berpaku pada pada punggung pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu lantas mendorongkan tekapak tangannya kuat-kuat.  
“Jyuuken!!”  
“Huargghh!!”  
Hinata mendesis di samping Sasuke yang mengaduh kesakitan sambil berguling-guling menahan perih, “Itu bentuk perhatianku untukmu. Jaa ne, Anata.”  
Wah, wah, tiada hari tanpa pukulan manis dari sang calon istri ya? Sasuke tahu itu tapi tetap saja menggoda Hinata. Sudah kuperingatkan sejak awal bukan, Sasuke, butuh perhatian itu ada batasnya. Satu pesan untukmu, jangan pernah membuat Hinata marah.  
.  
.  
~OWARI~  
.  
.  
.  
Glossary:  
Urusai: Berisik  
Jama shinai de: Jangan mengganggu  
Jaa ne, Anata: Sampai jumpa, suamiku  
Tatami: Tikar ala Jepang  
~~  
A/N: Huwahaha, saya sapa dulu ya? Halo~~ jumpa lagi dengan saya yang entah kenapa tetiba suka banget nyiksa Sasuke versi alay di dunia RTN. Habis gimana banget ya? So sweet~~ Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit kaku, WB hampir datang soalnya. *udah ngerasain gejalanya   
Lagi bikin target untuk memuat fanfic sebanyak tiga buah di event ini, judul-judul dan draft udah ada. Dengan yang ini, dua udah selesai. Tinggal satu lagi yang sedang dalam proses, hahaha. Saya minta dukungannya loh dari pembaca sekalian.   
1\. Koi no Koi  
2\. Attention Please!  
3\. Are You Kidding Me?!  
Nah, itu daftar judulnya. Target saya bulan ini ya, itu dulu diselesaikan. Semoga masih setia menunggu karya saya ya? :)  
Btw, saya akan berusaha mengupdate fanfic lainnya secepat mungkin.  
Ditunggu ya!! ^^v  
Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya,  
MIND  
TO  
RNR  
????  
Thanks for reading anyway!!  
Salam hangat,

Ether-chan


End file.
